


The Concept of Normal

by orphan_account



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, be kind to me, dONT CALL ME OUT, just experimenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 02:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12596232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In an alternate timeline, Carnivals are not to be feared. Also- Carlos is here!





	The Concept of Normal

There were very few times when, in Night Vale, Carlos could experience a _normal_ day. Night Vale played by different rules, rules that were strange to Carlos, who had once lived in a _normal_ American town in which he went to school, played with friends, grew up at a _normal_ pace, and did not, not even once, have to worry about the constant threat of being consumed by an all-knowing orb that floated in the sky like a second sun, only much closer, and much, much deadlier. No, deathly floating orbs threatening his safety was definitely not _normal_ where Carlos was from.

 

He once tried to explain the concept of _normal_ to Cecil, who was just confused. _'You mean most places don’t have a totalitarian Government that spies on its citizens and openly acknowledges the fact that it does, or have giant glowing clouds that drop animal carcasses on the town?'_ It was so strange to Carlos that all this incredibly strange stuff was _normal_ to his boyfriend.

 

He constantly had to be careful about what he said. Once he called Cecil an angel, only to have Cecil stare at him, wide-eyed and mouth agape. He looked around the seemingly empty room very quickly and whispered, speaking to someone that was neither Carlos nor himself. _'He didn't mean it, he didn’t mean it like that. Angels aren't real. I don’t even know what an 'angel' is.'_ He did finger quotes around the word _angel_ the second time. Clearly ,calling someone an angel had a very different meaning here than what he was used to.

 

After living in Night Vale for a few years and becoming accustomed to the very strange things that happen in this very strange town, he realized that yearning for something _normal_ was impossible, as _normal_ means something different to everyone.

 

Then the carnival came to town.

 

When he first heard the announcement, he immediately expected to hear Cecil on the radio, yelling at everyone to hide their children and run away, or to pray to the orb for forgiveness, or for the Carnival to be something else completely.

 

But it was in fact, a _normal_ carnival. No one was afraid, nor were they preparing for war against the carnival. There was _normal_ carnival food, and _normal_ carnival activities, and everything felt weird because he was expecting it not to be _normal._ It was strange, the concept of _normal,_ that is. Things that were once considered strange were now _normal_ to Carlos, and things that he thought were _normal_ were no longer _normal._

 

On the opening day of the Carnival, Cecil had to do a broadcast, but he convinced Radio Management (after years and years of bargaining and pain, apparently. Time was weird) to let him to a broadcast live from the Carnival.

 

The two of them met up outside the closed gates, while Cecil talked about what was happening around them.

 

"The outside of the set Carnival area is very busy. People, non-people, faceless old women, who are NOT secretly living in your house, and  various hooded figures are gathered around waiting for the gates to open. Luckily, being a radio host has it perks, and I was able to skip to the front of the gates. I think I made several beings very angry, as they are all staring at me with their cold, empty eyes…" He trailed off.

 

Carlos smiled. "You know the radio host perk, they can't hurt. You're invincible while using your perks."

 

"Yes. Yes, you're right Carlos." he gasped. "Oh listeners, Carlos is with me!"

 

Carlos smiled and said in his gentle, slightly embarrassed voice. "Hello, listeners."

 

Cecil quickly kissed Carlos, but made sure there wasn’t an awkward pause for the listeners.

 

"Alright so we are seeing some movement on the other side of the gates." Carlos looked up to see that Cecil was correct. He saw brief movements through the spaces on the fence.

 

"What time are the gates supposed to open?" Carlos asked.

 

"I- I don’t actually know. They did not actually mention a time."

 

Carlos sighed, assuming the worst. "So we could actually be stuck out here for two years?" He asked.

 

"Despite the fact that time is actually an illusion, two years does seem like quite a long time." Cecil stated, quite obviously.

 

It was silent for a second, the voices stopped as if they could sense something beginning to happen. The gates then began to swing open, slowly. Murmurs spread throughout the cloud. "Listeners, the gates are opening, I repeat, the gates are opening." He began to narrate their every step. "We are walking inside, and, well, we see the opening. There are mainly vendors, selling useless items at high prices, and food, also at high prices. Hey Carlos- can we split a funnel cake?"

 

Carlos nodded. "Of course, Ceec."

 

Cecil continued to describe their every move in vivid detail, but Carlos didn’t care. Carlos was used to having Cecil broadcast their relationship, and he was practically one step away from talking about their sex life. Of course, he wouldn’t. He promised several of his interns that, if he says something in the break room and they told him he probably shouldn’t say that on the radio, then he wouldn’t say it on live radio.

 

The two of them sat down, sharing their funnel cake on a wooden bench facing the rides. Carlos promised they could go on the Ferris wheel. He said he had never been on one, or at least, not consciously or in a way that wasn’t obsolete from his memory. For now, they sat, as Cecil, with his mouth full, said "Guys, you should really get these funnel cakes. These ones are quite strange, I can hardly taste the virgins blood in the batter. I think I like it."

 

"I think I like you." Carlos said, far away enough from the microphone that it wouldn’t have been picked up by the listeners. He readjusted so that he was closer to Cecil, his arm wrapped around Cecil's'.

 

They walked around, buying useless items, holding hands, and promising each other stuffed animals they knew they wouldn’t be able to win. Carlos told Cecil that Ferris Wheels are better at sunset, and to be in optimal position to have the best view of the setting golden orb, they should get in line in approximately 21 minutes, assuming the line traffic remained the same.

 

Carlos had finally won a small stuffed cat that looked eerily similar to Khoshekh for his boyfriend. Eventually, the small large hand (literally) hit 20 on Cecil's watch, and they ran over to get their spot in the relatively short line. 

 

The line moved quickly, and they got to the front of the line with ease. Carlos looked at the watch as the guy controlling the Ferris wheel lead them to their spot. They climbed into their carriage, and they closed the door, locking it so there was no chance they would fall to their death. Cecil grinned, as they began moving upward.

 

About halfway to the top, the sky began screaming. Carlos smiled softly. "The sun is setting, Ceec."

 

"It is. The sun is so beautiful, today listeners. Its barely even screaming today.  I would recommend you guys go out and see it.-" he paused, looking at Carlos. "Or maybe the sky only seems more beautiful than normal because of the person I am with."

 

Carlos laughed gently, shaking his head. They wheel made its way around, and they stopped at the top.

 

"We are at the top, and, listeners, this may be the greatest view I've seen." Carlos agreed with him, but, while Cecil was looking at Night Vale, Carlos was looking at his boyfriend, staring in awe at the small desert town. Carlos kissed him, and there was silence for a second, over the radio. Carlos knew that the listeners knew why there was silence.

 

"Well." Cecil was a little taken back. "Good night, Night Vale, Good night."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! This is my first WTNV fanfic, so im just experimenting with the characters and plot and stuff. Check out my other works, if your into that. I write check please mainly, i have some harry potter, and maybe others, depending on when you're reading this. 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @planetsandpeaches , it would be greatly appreciated. 
> 
> and hey- thanks.


End file.
